


Changed in nothing but Time

by AnnieFromTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), I'll add more as I go, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieFromTheMoon/pseuds/AnnieFromTheMoon
Summary: In this Universe, there is no Dark Lord Voldemort.Fate did not create Tom Marvolo Riddle. Instead, She created Harry Potter, they boy with Avada Kedavra green eyes and extraordinary magic.(Basically, Harry Potter is Tom, but in Harry's time without his famous scar, but still dead parents.)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her alone

8 years passed since the Matron found little Harry Potter in front of the door to Wool’s Orphanage. 8 years passed since the Orphanage lost its joyous and positive atmosphere.

During the 8 years, the atmosphere turned to somehow dark, mysterious and negative one. The people say that it’s because of the once infant-turned child Harry Potter. The adults in the orphanage never liked Harry. Not that it mattered to the boy, since he didn’t like them either. It was just... …harder for him, since he almost never got any new clothes, they gave him just enough food to keep him alive and when he was little, he never got any toys. But really, it didn’t matter! He got them from the other kids that would rather give him their toys than suffer his „wrath“.

  


\------------------¤------------------- 

  


It was always like this. Harry would get displeased or angry and weird things started happening around him – things disappearing, people feeling pain and some stuffed animals getting torn to shreads. 

Because of this, the kids got wary and didn’t spend their time with him, or rather, around him. When Harry was little, he was often sad since he was always alone, but as he got older, he learned that he really didn’t need their company. He didn’t need the company of stupid little kids. He was better than them. He knew it.

Harry learned to use his „power“ to his advantage. It was always with him and whenever the things started happening, he felt almost a giddy feeling rush trouogh him. Some nights he stayed awake and willed his power to do things on his will. The young Potter learned to levitate small things, he even set aflame some books once! 

The soon-to-be parents that came to the orpanage to look at the kids and potentionaly adopt one never looked at Harry Potter. The caregivers were happy, since the „normal kids“ finally had the chance to live happy lives and escape the hole that was Wool’s Orpanage. 

Sometimes, some of the new older kids that came to the orphanage picked at Harry. Despite the warnings the other kids gave them, they would push him, steal his things and insult him. Harry usually had to just wish for something to happen to them and his power rushed to protect and aid him. The new kids often ended with a broken limb and/or serious cuts. _Of course_ these injuries were from the _unfortunate incindents_. Everyone knew it was Harry, but they couldn’t prove it. There was no evidence. Everytime something happened and the kids ended up injured, Harry would just smile and retreat to his room, his power happy and singing to him. It always lazily circled him, waiting for an opurtunity to defend or obey its master again.

On the other hand, the younger ones were looking at Harry with respect in their eyes. The adults often said he cursed them to worship him, but no, it was again just Harry’s power that _wanted the best for its master_. Sometimes he would humor them and read them stories, where the young children would sit quietly around Harry with open mouths and listening closely. They would try to follow him everywhere they could and would be sad when he went to his room to be alone.

On top, Harry was extremly charismatic and a pretty boy for his age. Strikingly green eyes that were being hidden behind his round glasses, messy hair that made him look adorable and gave him the apperance of a young harmless child. Despite what some would think, he wasn’t sickly thin, no – he was nicely lean. He was elegant, charming, truly a lovely boy to be around. But of course, that was just Harry’s mask. He was cunning, ambitious to the core and he knew what do to to achieve his way. Whether it was lying, manipulating certain people, he would do it all. It was just his nature.

  


\------------------¤-------------------

  


Something Harry discovered when he was maybe 9 years old, was that he was able to talk to snakes. He found out in the garden when he was resting outside. “ _Stupid hatchlings, stupid humans! Always running and disturbing me psh! I shall bite them until they vanish and suffer!“_ Harry looked around, trying to find who was talking so strangely and who was wishing to inflict pain on the kids, so on him too. _“Blind human hatchilng I’m down here! Psh as if you would ever understand me! I shall bite you!“_ Harry looked at the ground and just in time to catch the tiny Grass snake with its mouth open, ready to bite him. The snake started to wiggle in his hand, trying to free from his firm hold. 

_“Relase me human! How dare you get me dirty with your filthy limbs!“_ Harry quirked an eyebrow at the snake and smiled at him, realising that it was the snake that was talking. He wasn’t really suprised, when he had seen the many strange things his power could do, talking to a snake was almost normal to him. 

_"You would bite me little snake?“_ Harry asked the still talking serpent that stoped its struggling and properly looked at the human that was holding it, tasting the air with its tongue. _“You speak the noble language of serpents? A human speaker?“ “Since I talk to you, I think I speak your language, don’t you think little snake?“_

The two stared at each other a while, the human still, the serpent flicking its tongue. Suddenly the snake slipped Harry’s hold and fell to the grass. _“It’s more comfortable this way speaker.“_ Said the snake when it saw Harry’s raised eyebrow. _“I’ve never met a speaker. They are supposedly all dead.“_ At this, Harry laughed a little and asked the little serpent whether he appeared dead to it. _“Of course not little speaker. We wouldn’t be speaking if you were dead.“_ Ah, snakes apperently couldn’t understand sarcasm, _what a pity_ , Harry thought. He kept the snake company for a little longer, speaking with his newfound friend, then excused himself and went back to the building of the orphanage. He doesn’t remember what came after but he remembers and knows, he can talk to serpents.

At the happy memory, Harry alowed a small smile to slip on his face and his power danced joyously around him, happy that its master was content.

  


\------------------¤-------------------

  


The following morning, Harry was to turn 11. There was something in the air that was unfamiliar to Harry Potter. 

Nevertheless he got up, dressed in the hand-me-downs the orphanage had given him. After a while just sitting in his room, Harry got up and went to breakfast in the main room of the building. He picked one tray with the cold food, that he heated up with the use of power and sat at the table that was far in the corner of the room. As usual, there was nobody around him but slowly as the little kids were coming to eat the breakfast, the tables were soon filled with his little admirers.

“Harry! How did you sleep?“ asked the 5 year old Clara that was next to Harry. “Thank you for asking dear, I slept just fine. How about you all? Did you sleep well?“ All the little kids began shouting positive answers that Harry turned out. 

Instead, he focused on glaring at the older kids that were sitting across the room, scowling at him and the little children around him. In return he willed a small amount of his power to flip a glass and shatter it. It was petty, Harry knew this, but is was oh, so worth it to watch the soon-to-be teens get scared at the sound of a glass shatering. _Of course the adults rushed to help the pre-teens to collect the glass,_ Harry rolled his eyes. Seeing the adults, he began eating and making small talk with the kids. 

As the day passed by, it started raining. He did the chores he was assigned and went to his room to take a nap or maybe read a book – it was often boring, as he had read almsot all the books that were in the library. 

Suddenly his power alerted him to look through the window and throught the rain. Harry thought he saw two figures making their way towards the orphanage, one holding probably an umbrela? He was more curious as to why his power alerted him, it never did that when other people came to the orphanage.

  


\------------------¤-------------------

  


Albus Dumledore and Severus Snape were making their way through the rain towards the muggle orphanage where there was supposedly Harry Potter. They of course first stopped at the home of Harry’s aunt and uncle – The Dursleys, but that didn’t end well.

 _“For the last time Dursley, where did you put your nephew?!“ Asked Severus, already irritated with the muggle. He was reaching for his wand but the headmaster placed his hand on the dark haired man’s shoulder, stoping him. “Severus please, calm yourself my friend,“ Albus said to his collegue. Turning back to Vernon, Albus repated the already asked question. “Mr. Dursley it would really help us, if you could tell us where is Harry Potter since he is clearly not here.“ Vernon looked at his wife who nodded at him and he answered through his gritted teeth, eyes locked on the wand of Albus Dumbledore. “We took him to the orphanage. We don’t want any freaks in this perfectly norm-“ “_ What did you just call a wizarding child **you ungreatful little pig?!“** _In a second, Snape’s wand was in his hand and pointed at the neck of the male muggle. Petunia gasped and froze in place, eyes fixed on the wand. Even Albus frowned, it was completly unheard of in the Wizarding world_ to abandon a child. _Merlin protect those, that dare to_ raise a wand at a magical child. _“Ah. That changes things a little bit. What orphanage would be the one you left your nephew in?“ The headmaster asked the scared muggle, not even trying to calm Severus. “W-w-wool’s Or-orphanage,“ stuttered Petunia, trying to distract the obviously angered wizards. Finally hearing the name of their destination, Severus lowered his wand, nodded at Dumbledore and apparated away. “Thank you for the information. Have a good day and…_

…Obliviate.“

  


\------------------¤------------------- 

  


Following his collegue, Albus apparated to the place called Wool’s Orphanage. Unfortunately, it began rainging, leaving the two wizards soaked to the bone. Albus looked at Severus, quirking a smile, he transfigurated a pebble into an umbrella, temporarily stopping the rain. Snape sneered at him and continued walking in the rain, meaning that he was still soaking wet. Albus let out a little laugh, eyes twinkling and walking behind him. 

Time passed and the two wizards found themselves in front of the gates to the orphanage. Looking up at the building, Albus caught a boy looking at them. He alerted his companion who looked at the same window. Clearly, the boy could not see through the heavy rain, so he turned his head back to… whatever he was doing. What threw Dumbledore off, was his intense gaze, but thinking nothing much about it, he ringed the bell on the gates. A person answered the door with an umbrella in her hand. _Maybe the Matron?_ Albus thought.

The lady came to the gate and asked “Oh Good day sirs. Come on inside, I don’t want to discuss the matters with you in this forsaken rain!“ The lady rushed both men inside. While Albus was going in, Severus looked at the window he saw the strange boy in, still thinking that his gaze was intense and somehow… familiar? Like he knew it from somewhere, but he didn’t know where. “Mister please come in! You don’t even have an umbrella, you are going to catch a cold!“

  


\------------------¤------------------- 

  


Harry once again looked outside and saw that the two strange silhouettes were no longer in his view, meaning that they were probably inside the building. He chuckled, returning back to his book, his power still singing to him and surrounding him with its warmth. 

  


\------------------¤------------------- 

  


Meanwhile, the two men were rushed in the building and while the young woman wasn’t looking, Albus dried himself and Severus with a wave of his hand. It didn’t look strange to the nurse of the orphanage, as she was enchanted with the use of Snape’s wand to forget that they were ever wet. 

“Now gentlemen, what brings you here, to our lovely Orphanage? Are you perhaps looking for a child that you would want to adopt? See, many kids are waking up every morning wishing they would be one day ado-“ “Merlin do you ever shut up?“ asked the already tired and irritated dark-haired man. “Ah sorry, where are my manners. My name is Sarah Newman, I am the nurse here at Wool’s. Can I offer you so-“

“For Morgana’s sake woman stop!“ Severus spoke, this time in a louder voice, stopping the newly named woman – Sarah from her speech. 

“We’ll get straight to the bussines, Albus and I are looking for a child named Harry Potter, is he here?“ At the mention of Harry’s name, Sarah’s face turned into a frown. “… He is here. What is your bussines with the boy?“

Ah, the lady probably didn’t like young Potter that much, observed Dumbledore. “To be honest, we would much rather talk about this with the Matron of this place. Please Miss Newman, take us to her.“ Asked calmly Albus. “Oh yes, right away, please follow me sirs.“

Following Sarah, they soon reached, what looked like the office they wanted to be in. Sarah shushed both of them and knocked at the door. “Mrs. Cole, there are some gentlemen that would like to see you.“ After few seconds, the persumed Mrs. Cole answered, “send them in Sarah, please.“ The girl opened the doors gesturing them to go to inside the room. 

“Good day, my name is Albus Dumbledore and this is my friend Severus Snape. We are here to disscus some things about Harry Potter.“ The Matron looked at them strangely, before she answered “…and good day to the both of you. My name is Laura Cole, I’m the Matron of Wool’s. Please have a seat and let us talk about Harry.“ The woman gestured to two chairs in front of her desk. 

“Now, please tell us about Harry. How is he?“ “I can only tell these kind of information to the boy’s relatives. Are you somehow related to Potter?“ cut Mrs. Cole Dumbldore’s speech. Snape stared at her, while Albus just smiled a little bit. “Ah no, we are not related by any means, we are teachers at a special school called Hogwarts. Hogwarts is not a school for everybody and frankly, we believe that Harry has the required qualities we are looking for in our students. We simply wanted to meet the boy face-to-face and give him his invitation to our school.“

“Ah. Well then, I think that is okay. As for how Harry is like…“ here the Matron bit her lip before continuing, “…he certainly is gifted. The kids here are divided between hating Harry and loving the boy. He is charming but… sometimes a bit scary. Would you like to meet him?“

  


\------------------¤------------------- 

  


In front of Harry’s door could be heard footsteps, allowing Harry to guess, he had some guests. Was it the young children perhaps? 

“Harry, you have some visitors that would like to meet you.“ He instantly recognised the Matron’s voice, turning his face sour, before quickly putting on his _cheery_ face, calling out a soft _come in_ and letting the visitors come to his room. 

Two men came in – one old with a _very particular clothes_ that looked like they came from the 18th century or something. The other was a man with shoulder-length hair, dressed in all black clothes and a cloak? _Well,_ Harry laughed in his head, _why not?_

“It’s nice to meet you my boy, my name is Albus Dumbledore and this here, is Severus Snape, my friend.“ The old man – _Albus Dumbledore_ – extended his hand and Harry quickly stood up from his chair to shake the hand. 

“Nice to meet you misters, how can I help you?“ Asked Harry innocently. At this, the dark haired man – _Severus Snape_ – looked at the boy. “We are Professors at a special school called Hogwarts Mr. Potter, we came to offer you a place withing its walls.“

“Oh? A special school?“ Harry’s eyes hardened, “I’m not going to any asylum, you can’t make me! They think I am crazy, but I’m not! I will not let you take m-“ “Calm down my boy, Hogwarts is not an asylum of any sort, it is a special school because it teaches its students _magic._ “

  


  


_Harry finally had a name for his powers – it was his magic._


	2. Chapter 2

Magic.

It was hard for Harry to maintain his mask through the rest of his ‘meeting‘ with the two professors. Of course he listened closely and took in the information about the school – Hogwarts. Of course, he accepted the letter the two men gave him. Of course he said yes on the spot, accepting the offered magical eduaction.

A soon as the two proffesors went away and he saw them exiting the gate of the Orphanage, he dropped his mask, smiling like a maniac. Looking at his hands, he could now feel his pow– no, not power, his _magic, MAGIC_. And oh didn’t that feel amazing to say. His _magic_ , flowing around his hands, its giddy and excited feelings echoing in his head.

In his excitement, he willed his _magic_ to open his letter for him, curious as the day he accepted he had something different from the rest of the kids. On the first part of the pergament (?), there was neatly written his invitation letter.

****

**_Mr. Harry Potter_ **

**_Room 7_ **

**_Wool’s Orphanage_ **

**_London_ **

****

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_ **

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_ **

****

_Wow, not showing off his titles at all,_ Harry thought and smirked.

****

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._ **

**_Term begins on 1 September.We await your owl by no later than 31 July._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

****

Now, having read the first letter, Harry looked at the second one, where the list of all his required supplies was written.

Some time later, the boy finished reading and looked out of his window once again. Dumbledore said that he didn’t need to send an owl, seeing as they have already been here to hear his decision.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, one of the young kids saying that he should come out and play with them. Harry looked at the clock next to his bed and saw that the diner would be served soon. “Alright, alright, I’m coming dear.“

He had played with the kids, had diner, read some books, had a shower and as he was falling asleep, he thought that tommorow, he _would visit the Alley_ the headmaster was talking about.

Harry’s magic sang him a melody that lulled him to sleep.

  


\------------------¤-------------------

  


The next morning, Harry woke up with a knock at his door. He dressed up and went to breakfast like he did every day.

As he stepped into the room, the chatter died down, both the adults and kids looking at him. Some with curiosity, some looking at him with distain in their eyes.

“Heard you had some visitors Potter!“ called Ethan, one of their new kids. He was maybe 14 years old, Harry honestly forgot his age.

Not even looking from his tray, Harry hummed and confirmed his statement. “Even if I had, what is it to you? Jealous that no-one looks at you huh?“

Harry could already feel Ethan’s anger through his magic. “Look me in the eyes you little sh-“

In the second Harry’s hand wrapped around his hand, yanking it. A pained whine left Ethan’s mouth as Harry’s magic took action, inflicting pain and protecting its master.

“You were saying?“ Asked Harry, forcing Ethan to look into his _intense green_ eyes. A whimper left the older boy’s mouth as Harry’s gaze did things to him. It hurt the boy, Harry knew this and he didn’t regret it one bit. He leaned close to his face and smirked, so only Ethan could see it. “Leave me alone _dear_ , or we will have a problem and _trust me_ , you don’t want to be _my_ problem.“

He let go of Ethan’s hand, the boy falling with the push of Harry’s magic. The adults rushed to check on Ethan and looked at Harry disapprovingly, but not saying anything as they were scared of him. _Weaklings, the lot of them_ , Harry thought.

  


\------------------¤-------------------

  


After breakfast, Harry went to talk to Mrs. Cole about going out. Of course she didn’t approve it at first, but forcing her with his magic changed her opinion.

Harry happily whistled.

\------------------¤-------------------

  


Using the little pocket money Mrs. Cole has _willingly_ given him he bought a bus ticket to the Leaky Cauldron. The time went by pretty fastly, Harry would say. Soon, he got out of the bus and went to the building that was supposed to bet he entrance to the Wizarding World.

Walking in, some people looked at him, some completly ignored him. Of course he had his mask on, making him look adorable and _innocent_.

He went to a man behind a bar. “Good day sir, can you please tell me where is the entrence to ehh… Diagon Alley?“ “Ah! New muggleborn student I suppose?“ “Muggle? What does that mean sir?“ “Ah I always forget folks like you don‘ know wha‘ it means. Muggle is a person born without magic.“

 _Muggle_. He finally had a name for the dirt that are the people at orphanage. _Filthy muggles they are._

“As I was saying, lemme show you the way.“ The man waved at another man that took over his place at the bar and he led Harry to the back, in front of a brick wall. The man tapped a few of them, telling Harry to look carefully.

In a blink, the wall opened and Harry saw Diagon Alley fot the first time in his life. He could faintly hear the man saying that he loved to watch muggleborn kids seeing the Alley for the first time ever. Harry thanked him and continued to stare at the wonders that was Diagon Alley. Owls flying everywhere, people bumping into everyone around him, shops open, people shouting at others to buy their products…

_It was amazing._

\------------------¤-------------------

  


He asked someone where wizards get their money. The woman looked at him and slowly answered that a place called Gringotts. She said it was a bank operated by Goblins and that was one of the most protected places and at that, the woman left Harry to find a way there on his own. It didn’t matter since his magic pointed him to the bank and so, Harry followed.

\------------------¤-------------------

  


  


People parted before him, as they felt the strong _, strong_ magic. It was in their nature to part before someone, that was clearly stronger than they were. Harry did notice that and smirked to himself.

Soon he found the building and went in. He read the warning and decided right here and now, that he would not underestimate any goblin, no thank you.

Harry got in line behind a witch and waited for his turn. He looked around, silently observing his surroundings. Sometime his magic pointed to a person and Harry would turn his attention to them, trying to find what was his magic trying to do.

Harry didn’t know (yet), that when his magic pointed out someone, it touched the said person’s core, giving them a taste of Harry’s addictive and strong magical power. It left them wanting more, but they didn’t know who had such a magic (not yet).

  


\------------------¤-------------------

  


When it was his turn, the goblin asked for his name, which he answered with simple ‘Harry Potter‘.

At that, many wizards and witches looked at him, for a reson that he did not know. Harry was not pleased with not knowing things, but he decided that he should focus on the goblin before him.

The goblin sneered, “And do you have your key, Mr. Potter?“ Harry tilted his head saying “no“.

“Hm. Griphook, come here and test Mr. Potter, you will preforme a simple Heritage test that will be payed from „Mr.Potter’s“ vault.“

Griphook nodded and led Harry to a room with a strange light. The goblin placed a knife and a bowl in front of the boy and told him to slice his finger and to do an ‘X‘ on his forearm. Harry did so and let the blood drop to the bowl. The X and the slice on his finger healed immediately.

Griphook drew something with the blood and then he let the blood fall onto a prepared parchment. On there, it showed:

  


**_Harry James Potter_ **

**_Father: James Potter, status: deceased_ **

**_Mother: Lily Potter née Evans, status: deceased_ **

****

“As this is a simple version of our Heritage test, it shows only your parents. You are not allowed to do the full Heritage test, untill you are at least 14 years old, Mr. Potter.“ Said the goblin when it finished reading the parchment.

“No matter, thank you for your help. I have heard that I should have a vault here, can you take me there?“ From the nasty grin the goblin sent him, Harry guessed he had his answer.

  


\------------------¤-------------------

  


After a rather unique ride, they got out of the cart and the goblin opened up the doors to Harry Potter’s personal vault, rushing the young Potter inside. “This young wizard, is your own vault. When you turn 18, the familly vault shall be opened to you. I will stand outside, come back when you have collected what you need.“ Griphook said.

Harry thanked him, his green eyes almost shining and the moment the door closed after the goblin, he let his magic out to play. It knocked something here and there, but the ancient Potter Magic recognised its family member, giving Harry the title of a young Heir of the Potter family.

Harry only smiled.

  


  


****

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once again!  
> Love you, xoxo
> 
> The letter is taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone by J. K. Rowling


	3. Chapter 3

After Harry came out of the bank, he set off to get some proper robes, worthy of a wizarding child from a wealthy family.

After questioning a middle-aged witch, he slowly walked towards the building where the supposed robes were.

After a while, the young Potter Heir came to ‘ _Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions‘_ and entered. Inside, there were only few people.

Right after he entered the shop, a smiling witch came to him. “Hogwarts dear?“ Harry politely smiled and nodded.

“Well, come on then, yes, right next to the young sir here,“ instructed the witch as she strated measuring him.

A small smile was on Harry’s face as he climbed on the footstol. The boy next to him was a pale one, with a pointy face and platinum hair slicked back. He was obviously from a rich family.

The boy’s magic was kept inside him, coiled tightly, unlike Harry’s magic that inspected the boy, looking for a potentional threat that would harm its master. It found none, but it still played with the boy, making the child shudder.

Nevertheless, the boy looked at Harry. “Hello. Hogwarts too?“ his tone was polite and though, he tried to mask his curiosity, his eyes said everything.

“Indeed. I suppose we will be classmates, so may I know your name?“ answered Harry with a question of his own.

At that, the boy preened. “Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Malfoy family. You? I sure hope you are not a mudblood.“

Harry frowned. “My name is Harry Potter. My parents were killed so I was raised in the world of _muggles.“_

(he spat the word out, his magic spiking and knocking over the coins a customer was paying with)

“Ah yes, the Potter tragedy, I heard. I’m sorry it happened, father says they were a good family, before the last Potter married a mudleblood. I hope you, as the only Heir will make up for it.“

Harry’s mouth twisted and he glared at the Malfoy Heir.

“First of all _, do not_ talk about my parents like that. I do _not_ have to make up for anything my father did. He married a woman he loved and there is nothing wrong with that. Honor the dead, do not shame them Draco.“

Harry’s magic sensed its master’s changed mood and made itself known, putting preasure on the young Malfoy.

Draco gasped, feeling lightheaded. He felt something he never felt before.

“…my apologies Potter.“

Harry nodded, still a bit upset, but he calmed down, willing his magic back to himself.

His attention was brought back to the witch that measured him. “All done young sir.“ She lead Harry from the stool, making space for another customer.

Harry nodded at Draco, in a silent goodbye and he saw the boy do the same.

\------------------¤-------------------

“Now, we will be getting your robes for Hogwarts, however is there anything else we may get you?“

“I want your best clothes for normal wear, one set for a formal occasion and some shoes. All the top quality. Do not worry about the price. It will be paid.“

The witch’s eyes sparkled, seeing an oppurtunity to amke some good money.

“Of course. Please sit young sir. It will be done soon.“

\------------------¤-------------------

He told the witch that he would return for his robes, right before he departed, for which she smiled and confirmed that the robes would be waiting for him. Harry politely thanked the witch and left.

\------------------¤-------------------

Harry walked out of the shop, few houndreds Galleons poorer, but richer with clothes.

He was satisfied and in turn his magic was too.

\------------------¤-------------------

He wandered around Diagon, looking at the shops, looking for something useful to him. He saw a store that offered various animals. He made a mental note to look in right before he would leave.

Suddenly, he remembered, a wand! Of course, how could he forget it. The very tool wizards tamed and commanded.

With a destination in mind, he searched the Alley. Few minutes later, the Potter Heir found what he was looking for.

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_

Harry’s eyes glowed.

\------------------¤-------------------

A single bell anounced Harry’s arrival in the store. As always, the magic that was surrounding Harry explored his surroundings. Only this time, it was gentle. It sensed the wands and respected them. After all, wands are sacred.

“I was wondering when I would see you here, Heir Harry Potter.“ A gentle and soft voice echoed in the store. Harry looked up to find an elder man looking at him with soft expression.

“Calm your magic little Heir. Nothing here will harm you. The wands are at peace and one of them is waiting for you.“ The wandmaker gently instructed.

Harry was suprised. No-one really noticed his magic before. Either he was being too careless in this shop, or the old wizard was very sensitive.

“My apologies sir. It was not my intention to cause any trouble to you or your shop.“ Politely as always, Harry answered.

Unknown to the boy, his eyes were still aglow, casting a soft green light on his face.

“Harry Potter. My name is Garrick Ollivander. I will be helping you with this crucial step in your life. Choosing a wand is not easy and it may take a while. But be patient. The wand chooses the wizard, it can not be forced. Wands, Mister Potter are sacred to us humans. Do not lose or destroy yours. Take care of it and it shall take care of you. Once you master it, it will be forever yours.“

The wandmaker took the measurements he needed and placed several boxes with wands in front of him.

“Please try them. They will tell you if they reject you or they would be able to help you. There may be more than one that can work with you, but there will be only one truly yours. You will be able to tell if it fits your magic and you. Please proceed.“

Picking the first wand, Harry immediately felt more than heard a soft _no._ The same thing with the second wand.

The third wand he was offered was different. There was not a rejection, but the feeling was like a person daring Harry to make them submit. The wand was able to work with him, was willing to cooperate, but it was not it.

“I’m sorry, but I don‘t feel the connection. The third one was sort of okay, but not for me.“ Ollivander nodded taking back the boxes and exiting the room, to bring other wands.

The magic that was patiently waiting for its wand came back to its master, almost purring in his ear and stroking his shoulder, assuring him that _it would be alright, the right one will come, that Harry would be powerful and that it will bring everything Harry would ever want._

His magic was sometimes acting like a clingy kitten, but at the same time it was the size of a tiger, that would grow forever. He loved his magic. Harry _adored_ his magic.

“Here are some other wands that could potentially work with you. Do not lose hope if they don’t, we will just kepp searhing.“

Another set of boxes. This time it was 4. None of them worked with Harry, giving him a soft but firm rejection.

This action repeated a few more times, with most wands rejecting Harry and just some giving him approval. However, none of them were for him.

After so many wands that were tried, Harry was getting a bit agitated. Finally, another two boxes were presented to Harry.

“I suppose that one of them will be it. Your magic rejected a lot of them, but they seem to be pointing in the same direction.

The first one is Acacia with Thunderbird tail feather, mostly used for Transifguration. The second one is holly and Pheonix feather. The second one is a bit unusual, but if it will fit then that’s what counts.“

Picking the first one, Harry faced his biggest and firmest rejection yet. It was like a punch to his gut, one that his magic rushed to defend, for its master came before everything else, even sacred wands. Harry quickly placed the wand back, his hands burning a bit.

The second one however, was totally different. The magic that was coiled around him rushed to the wand, filling it. This was the wand for Harry. It sang, when he picked it up, twisting with his magic and accepting them for everything.

Sparks rushed from the tip, as a wizard found its wand.

\------------------¤-------------------

After getting his wand and paying the amount the older wandmaker asked for, Harry took his wand and got out of the shop.

He got the rest of his supplies to Hogwarts and asked the seller to send them there, which the seller did.

Next was the pet shop.

When he got inside, the first thing he noticed was the smell. It wasn’t bad as he would have expected from a _pet_ shop, but it wasn’t that fresh either.

A middle aged wizard came to him. “Heyo little man! You look like a first year kid from Hogwarts, ain’t ya? No worries, we will have the pet you can have.“

The wizard took Harry to the part where owls, cats and toads were. No cat or toad caught his eye, so he went to look at the owls.

They were average, all of them.

Except for one.

A beautiful, majestic white owl stood in the corner of the room, watching him with her inteligent eyes.

With no hesitation, Harry rushed to get the owl for himself, as she was meant for him.

_~~What a greedy, greedy boy.~~ _

Convincing the wizard was easy as she supposedly cost a lot for an owl. With that, Harry faced the man again.

“Do you have any snakes here?“

“…we do. If you’d like to see them, please follow me.“

The man led Harry to a darker part of the shop, where in glass tanks were the serpents.

The moment Harry entered, his magic alerted the snakes, making them snap their eyes at the boy.

“Look around. If you have any questions, jusk ask.“ The man then rushed to help another customer.

_“Which one would like to come with me?“_ hissed Harry at the still snakes.

_“A speaker!“_ and many more voices hissed at once, some just hissing nonsense.

Suddenly, every snake made itself bigger, showing the speaker boy, that they were the one, the one that will help him on his way to greatness.

It was for naught, as Harry willed the awaiting magic to search a perfect one for him.

The snakes hissed, feeling the magic that took form as one giant snake that was invisible for every human other than Harry and the serpents. It slithered around every cage, inspecting the snake inside and then moving to the next. Finally, it stopped and almost pointed to cage.

With that, Harry came forward, looking inside.

Inside, a tiny black snake was laying on a hot stone.

_“Hello beatiful. What’s your name?“_

_“Tiny human hatching, my name is Gaia. I am the ones that your fellow humans fear.“_ The newly named Gaia flicked her tongue.

_“Will you take me out of this cage and let me help you on your way?“_

_“Would you want me to dear?“_

_“Speaker, anything is better than this tiny place. Soon, I will be big and this cage will not be enough for me and they will get rid of me. Let me come with you.“_

_“Say no less. You_ will _come with me Gaia.“_

Harry’s magic retreated back to him and he went to get the wizard to inform him, that he will be taking the snake.

“But young sir, that’s a black mamba! One of the most dangerous! Please think this through before you buy it!“

“I’ve already decided. Get me the white owl and the snake. Do it _fast_.“

“Of c-course sir, l-let me put them in uh, their, c-cages.“

After a while, Harry had his owl, now named Hedwig that went out of the cage as soon as he got out. Gaia stayed in her cage, but she moved so the sun was shining on her.

Harry got his robes and went back to the orphanage.

The matron didn’t say anything, just eyed his new robes. With that, Harry was just waiting for the 1st of September.

All was well.

_For now at least._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long to write..  
> But I'm back and hopefully, you will like this :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading my work. It is my first one ever, so if you liked it, you can be sure that it makes me happy!  
> Have a good day everyone!  
> See you next time.


End file.
